Grooming Gone Wrong?
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Who knew a bath could be so dirty?


Blackwall softly sighed as Dorian pushed him towards the baths. "Is this really necessary?"

Dorian nodded firmly, pulling the door shut behind him and flipping the lock. "Yes, it is. I've spent quite a bit of time bargaining to get some oil specifically for beards and several nice combs! Don't worry, the oils are unscented so you can continue having that musk about you."

Blackwall held up his hands in defeat before starting on the buttons of his thick shirt. "Alright, you win. But only this one time, Dorian."

Dorian laughed victoriously, letting him go to undress himself. Skyhold had been going through several renovations and one was a large, communal bathing area. A large fireplace cackled with several torches around the room, keeping it warm. The baths were separated into several smaller pools of water.

Dorian had claimed the one closest to the fireplace, if the several towels and bottles nearby were anything to go by. Blackwall did bathe himself, of course, as demon guts and bandit blood didn't sit well for long. But he didn't bother doing much beyond that, except trimming his beard on occasion or asking someone to cut his hair.

Dorian padded to the bath and stepped down, sighing happily at the warm water. "Do feel free to join at any time, Blackwall. The water's quite warm and relaxing."

Blackwall resisted the urge to roll his eyes and pushed his pants off, walking over to sit across from the mage. He let himself sink down, scooping water in his hand to pour over his shoulder. "It does feel nice."

Dorian nodded, hooking his fingers together to stretch out his back, arching out. "Ah, I'm so glad our dear Inquistor agreed to this. I hear Josephine is quite fond of the baths myself, though I've yet to catch her."

Blackwall dampened his hair, shrugging. "Perhaps she times it as to avoid nosey mages."

Dorian laughed, catching the hint of teasing. "Perhaps! Or perhaps she and Leliana have secret baths together in their personal quarters?"

Blackwall chuckled softly, relaxing back against the smooth stone. "You really believe those rumors?"

Dorian smirked, tapping the side of his nose. "Rumors do often start from something, dear Warden. Now, let's get that beard taken care of, shall we?"

Blackwall softly sighed, moving closer to kneel in the deeper center of the bath, the water wrapping itself around his upper arms. "Let's get this over with."

Dorian smiled and poured some oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together before reaching out to gently coax the oil through the thick beard. Blackwall watched his expression curiously, feeling faint tugs every so often. Dorian muttered small apologies whenever he ran into a knot, tilting his head as he gently worked his fingers through the coarse hair.

Blackwall swallowed when Dorian pulled away to reach for the bottle of oil, stretching ever so slightly. He really was quite attractive, smooth brown skin stretching over lean muscle. Blackwall felt a certain stirring in his lower belly and adjusted his legs, pushing his cock between his thighs. Now was not the time.

Dorian rubbed his oily hands together, straightening up to look over Blackwall's short hair. "Pardon me, but may I get a bit closer?"

Blackwall nodded, clenching his thighs together as his cock twitched. "Go for it."

Dorian smiled and shifted closer, reaching his hands behind Blackwall's head to gently rub the oil through his hair. "This'll help the knots and keep it feeling a bit fresher longer."

Blackwall nodded slightly, staring into Dorian's eyes. "I never noticed you have pretty eyes."

Dorian blinked, tilting his head slightly as he massaged his fingertips against Blackwall's scalp. "Oh?"

Blackwall cleared his throat, glancing away. "They remind me of the sky when it's reflecting off a clean blade. Silver and blue mixed together."

Dorian chuckeld softly, resting his forearms on his shoulders. They were practically touching chests and Blackwall could feel a certain something pressing ever so slightly against his belly. "That's quite the compliment. Usually the only thing comparable to a sword is my wit or tongue."

Blackwall rested his hands on Dorian's thighs. "You do have a sharp tongue."

Dorian leaned closer, tilting his head slightly. "It's taken a few years of practice, but I've gotten quite good at it."

Blackwall lightly smirked, sliding his rough hands up to his hips. "Oh have you now?"

Dorian hummed softly, his lips brushing against Blackwall's as he mumbled, "Maybe you should see for yourself."

Blackwall moved forward, pressing his dry lips against Dorian's. Dorian wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing flush against him. Blackwall held his hips, feeling Dorian's hard cock press against his stomach.

Blackwall moved forward as his tongue brushed against Dorian's, easily guiding Dorian to lay on the floor while keeping their lips together. Dorian made a noise of interest, hooking one leg around Blackwall's waist. Blackwall moaned softly, rutting against him.

Dorian tilted his head, his slick hands gripping Blackwall's shoulders. "The oil is safe for other uses as well."

Blackwall gently kissed along his neck, his beard scratching against his collar. "Convinent."

Dorian hummed softly, arching up as Blackwall reached over for the bottle, knocking over another one. Blackwall shifted, pulling away to pour some on his fingers before dipping them between Dorian's cheeks. Dorian gasped softly when he slid one rough finger in and grasped at his shoulders again as he moved down.

Blackwall smirked, pumping his finger slowly before licking a stripe up his cock. Dorian gasped loudly, shifting his legs wider. Blackwall stroked his cock with one hand while he continued to finger him slowly. Blackwall sucked on the tip, letting his drool roll down as he stroked.

Dorian moaned and squirmed as Blackwall added a second finger, arching up and gripping Blackwall's short hair, silently cursing himself for using the oil on it too. Blackwall continued slow pumps of his fingers, oh so thick and warm and rough inside him, they felt wonderful and yet not quite enough.

Dorian blinked when Blackwall suddenly pulled away, sitting up on his elbows to protest before lips smothered his. He hummed softly, settling back down as Blackwall stroked his own cock, smearing oil across it. Blackwall gently held his thigh, sliding his hand to guide the leg around hip.

Blackwall moaned softly as he eased himself into the tight cavern, the oil assisting him. Dorian gripped at his back, his short fingernails pressing into the muscled back. Blackwall started moving his hips slowly, his deep moans filling the air.

Dorian moaned, arching his chest into Blackwall's hairy chest, the coarse hairs brushing against his nipples. Blackwall steadily moved, one hand holding Dorian's hip and the other cupping his head, protecting him from the cool stone floors. Dorian gripped at his back, dragging short, pink marks into the skin.

Blackwall groaned, closing his eyes as his pace grew unsteady and rapid. Dorian moaned louder, tightening his grip. Blackwall quickly pulled out, wrapping his hand around both their cocks as he rutted quickly.

Dorian moaned as he came, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt cum squirt onto his belly. Blackwall groaned against his shoulder, thrusting several times before slowly pulling away. The pair panted softly, Dorian feeling so much more satisfied than usual.

Dorian softly groaned when Blackwall held his waist, guiding him into the water. "Well now I don't think I can allow anyone to have you for themselves except myself."

Blackwall chuckled softly, relaxing back as he held Dorian in his lap. "Ah, you'll get rid of me eventually. I've been told I'm quite the grump."

Dorian chuckled, resting his head against his shoulder. "Ah, pish posh, with fingers and a cock like that, I'll handle your grumpiness."

Blackwall smiled softly, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Dorian's. "This turned out to be a dirty bath."

Dorian lightly smirked. "The best kind, in my opinion."


End file.
